


Resisting Temptation

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Also implied that Ian has self-harmed before, Also mentions of Monica at Thanksgiving, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been completely fascinated with his wrists lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting Temptation

Ian had been staring at his wrists for the past three minutes with an extremely concentrated look on his face. 

After another minute, Mickey got up and casually took the knife off the kitchen table and put it in the sink. 

Ian blushed and left out a soft, “thank you.” 

Mickey pulled out a cigarette and lit it while mumbling, “no problem.” He takes a puff.

“I mean, if you're looking for somethin’ to do with your hands, I gotta couple better ideas.” He releases the smoke through his nose.

Ian smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his face. 

“Part of me kinda gets why she did it, but the other part doesn't. It's such a weird feeling to have.” 

Mickey stayed quiet. Smoking his cigarette and watching Ian closely. 

“Like... I don’t-I don't wanna do it to die. It's just … I don’t know. For the release. It’s like a high.” 

“Well I can set you with with better highs, okay? If you ever feel like you wanna get that kinda high, you come to me and we’ll work somethin out, okay?” 

Ian doesn’t say anything, he just keeps staring at his wrists. 

Mickey puts the cigarette in the ashtray. He takes lightly grabs Ian's hands and starts massaging Ian’s wrists with his thumb until the redhead is looking at him. “Okay?” 

Ian looks up into Mickey’s blue eyes and after a few moments, with a faint smile replies, “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I really wanted to make it longer but couldn't think of anything else to write. So I just threw a few more words out so I can work on other shit in my drafts. 
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes. Lemme know! Please & thank you.


End file.
